


A Massage

by taffee23



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, back massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taffee23/pseuds/taffee23
Summary: You've been stressed out and Obi-Wan gives you a massage.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	A Massage

It had been a long week for you and your shoulders knew it. They were tight and tense, meaning that a headache was soon to follow if you didn't take care of it soon. You moved your head around as you walked into your shared apartment with Obi-Wan. He was sitting on the couch and when he saw you, his eyes softened. Then, he got up and walked over to you.

“What's the matter, my love? You seem tense,” he said.

“I am tense. This week has been very stressful and long,” you replied. He set his hand on your shoulders and rubbed them a little causing you to hiss.

“You’re in knots, I can massage those out for you, if you'd like?” He asked.

“I would love that, thank you,” you said.

So, he helped you get into some comfy clothes and you two sat on the bed, him behind you before he started to massage your shoulders. You closed your eyes as his hands went to work on your shoulders. At first, it was a little painful, you didn't realize you were that knotted up. Obi-Wan muttered something along those lines, too. Slowly, you could feel your muscles loosen as he worked on them. As he massaged deeper, you hummed out a response. He smiled, he knew how stressed out you had been and being able to help had really made him happy. He loved you very much and he wanted you to be happy. So, if that meant giving you a massage, he would gladly do it. Then, he ran his hands down your back and began to massage your whole back. You let out another hiss when he hit a knot.

“Sorry, darling,” he said.

“No it’s- ah- it’s fine,” you replied. 

Then, he kissed your shoulder as he massaged your hips. He whispered praises and how much he loved you in your ear, causing you to smile. He continued to rub and massage up and down your back, making sure to loosen every knot. Soon enough, you felt that your whole back was loosened up. You rolled your shoulders back and moved a bit. 

“How do you feel, my love?” Obi-Wan asked.

“So much better, thank you,” you said. You turned around and kissed him. When you pulled away, you spoke, “Would you like me to massage your back?”

“No, this was about you, you don’t need to do anything in return for me,” he said. You pouted. He set a hand on your cheek, “if you really want to, you could nap with me? I could use a good sleep.”

“Perfect,” you smiled. Then, you two cuddled up in the bed and shortly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> wanna chat about it?  
> tumblr: @ obi-wankenobae  
> discord: ASimpleSunflower#2626


End file.
